Unconquerable
by prettylittletaylorswift
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of Ezra and Aria's relationship, set three years in the future. Please review!


**So this is just a fluffy one-shot of Ezra and Aria's relationship, set three years in the future. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars...**

"Hey babe, can you pass the ketchup?" Aria asked eagerly whilst ravenously devouring spoonful after spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream.

Ezra's facial expression was mixed with horror and humour, but after six months of dealing with similar scenarios, he knew better than to question his wife's sanity. Obediently he placed his current reading on the bedside table and threw the bedcovers back, before walking off to the kitchen. He returned within a minute and handed Aria both the ketchup and a kiss on the forehead before slipping back underneath the warmth of the blankets.

Aria hummed contently as she generously poured the oozing ketchup straight onto a heaped spoonful of ice cream. Ezra fought hard not to grimace in disgust.

It was a quiet Saturday night, the kind Ezra and Aria liked best. After over five years of practice, the pair had fallen into a routine that was quite simply _them_. Now at age twenty-one, Aria Fitz still appreciated the simplicity and true rawness of her relationship with her soul mate. There was no need for fancy pageantry, no need for make-up on Sunday mornings, no need to fear impending dullness or drudgery in their relationship. Their love was effortless, pure and unconquerable.

As Ezra did his best to suppress the urge to gag at his wife's choice of late-night snack, his mind wandered back in time, to a period in their history when their bond was forbidden and their future seemingly impossible. Their relationship had never been a simple one; in fact it was nearly the complete opposite, possibly one from a heartbreaking fairy tale or tragic piece of Shakespeare.

And yet their love had prevailed, through murders and blackmailing, through brief and shocking appearances of 'offspring', through psychotic ex-girlfriends and furious parents, through shattered trust and a bullet wound, through broken hearts and an act of heroism.

Now as Ezra gazed adoringly at his wife, he thanked all the possible gods in the heavens for the sight that was before him. After graduating from Rosewood High, A having been revealed and imprisoned for life a few short months before, Aria packed up her bags and her boyfriend, and began her new life in the great city that is New York. It was that summer, just after they had moved to a small apartment in the city and just before Aria was set to begin her freshman year of college and Ezra his new teaching job at a local high school, when Ezra professed his undying wish to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate.

Naturally Aria had profoundly agreed and a year later, the pair shared their first kiss as newlyweds under a cloudless Pennsylvanian summer sky. No one bearing witness to the couple that celebratory day could possibly deny their true love for one another. There was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of quality to their relationship, the kind that had the power to reunite torn countries and set captive spirits free.

It wasn't long before Aria came to him one morning, hands shaking and lips trembling. Ezra could remember it as clear as if it were yesterday. They had sat together in the bathroom, a white stick held between their hands, eyes conveying the words neither of them had the courage to say. The wait was one of the longest Ezra had ever had to endure, but it was worth it when those two lines appeared and Aria's face transformed into the brightest ray of sunshine. They had ignored any preceding plans they had that day, Ezra calling in sick to work and Aria skipping her college lectures. They lay there in the stillness and demonstrated their love for one another. Afterwards, with their bodies intertwined, sweaty and bare, Ezra placed his ear to Aria's stomach and pretended he could already hear the heartbeat of their unborn child. The product of their love.

And now at six months pregnant, Ezra's wife was truly basking in that pregnancy glow. Well, to Ezra at least. While Ezra still marvelled over the idea that they had created a living human being and that it was currently residing in his wife's womb, Aria considered the back pain, the swollen feet and the fact that she no longer fit into any of her clothes. Not that Aria would change any of it if she could, she had always wanted this. This was the life she had dreamt about from the moment she met Ezra.

As Ezra gazed upon his wife, Aria suddenly looked up and caught his gaze, blushing slightly. Aria's swollen belly currently balanced her tub of ice cream, while one hand clutched the ketchup and the other grasped the spoon. "I'm sorry." Aria whispered apologetically.

Ezra looked startled. It had been a long time since he had heard his wife utter that phrase; she had become exceptionally stubborn and defiant since the pregnancy hormones kicked in.

Aria licked her lips before placing her bowl, ketchup and spoon on her bedside table. She suddenly leaned over to meet a surprised Ezra in an impulsive and passionate kiss. Ezra smiled as Aria's tongue fought for dominance; this was just another thing that was accentuated by the pregnancy, not that Ezra was complaining of course.

Not breaking away from the kiss, Ezra moved slightly and positioned himself so that he was straddling Aria's legs, making sure to distribute his weight onto the bed rather than on his already burdened wife. His broad hands settled on Aria's stomach and he caressed her sides gently. Suddenly they both broke away from the kiss and smiled ecstatically, their chests heaving as their lungs desperately gasped for oxygen. Aria placed her hands over Ezra's and they grinned joyfully as they felt their baby move beneath them.

"She always gets so active when we start to make out." Ezra beamed. "Maybe she's trying to tell us something?"

Aria attempted (and failed) to frown and playfully replied "I think _he_ just wants to get some sleep, is all. It's past his bedtime you know."

Ezra smiled at their obviously routine banter and leaned down again to meet Aria's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds though, her expression now filled with intense discomfort. Ezra pulled back in alarm. "Is everything okay?"

Aria apologetically smiled and replied "He's kicking my bladder now." Ezra chuckled and helped his wife out of bed, before watching her waddle off towards the bathroom.

This was it. This was the life Ezra had always dreamed of.

**Okay, so it's super cheesy but I had fun writing it. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or if you want to see more one-shots by leaving a review!**


End file.
